


New Year, New Love

by Dekka



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekka/pseuds/Dekka
Summary: Mitch loves a lot of things, a lot of people, but loving Auston is different.





	New Year, New Love

He always wondered one day if he’d run out of love with so much to give in a world not made for gentle boys in hockey pads twice their size. 

His Mom told him every night, “I love you,” even when they lost, even when his dad was fuming about his missed goal or the last call the ref made. 

And he’d say it back religiously, for nearly sixteen years. 

Then he grew old and up, moving into the city, closer to the rink, farther from his family.

He met new teammates and lost some, and a few of them he loved, too. 

They never said ‘I love you.’ Not at Worlds, probably not for the olympics, either. 

It’s not the culture, here. 

Not anywhere, really. 

But Mitch has always been too affectionate, cuddled up with whoever will let him get away with it and Toronto is no different. 

Rielly never lets him full-out cuddle but he squeezes Mitch when they hug, sometimes hard enough for Mitch to think he doesn’t want to let go. 

Marty’s on the opposite end, always pulling Mitch into his side, ruffling his hair, and letting him sleep all over him. 

It’s Auston that stumps Mitch. 

Guys that aren't cool with the whole touchy-Mitch-thing just stiff arm him, but Matts doesn't do that either. 

He stands like a plank against Mitch’s hugs, melts into Mitch’s bed, and on occasion, he breaks the cardinal rule and tells Mitch that he loves him. 

Never in his life has Mitch not said the words back until Auston. 

“You say it to everyone but me.” Tonight’s one of the nights that ends with Auston in his apartment, in his room, in his bed after they stayed out all night with the team to celebrate the New Year. 

Mitch knows he doesn't say it, but he doesn't know why. It’s never been a problem for him before. 

“You’re different.” Uselessly he motions to Auston’s hoodie thrown on his floor, then finally at Auston, shirtless in his bed. “None of the other guys end up here.” 

There’s folded clothes on his dresser that need to be put away so he busies himself while Auston thinks loud enough to silence the room.

Eventually though, there’s a soft hum, the sound of his sheets being rearranged, and a content sigh. “I love you, Mitch.”

The wall is unchanging under his eyes as every molecule in Mitch’s body rearranges itself under the words. For a long time he can only stand there frozen, listening to Auston’s breath even out into sleep. There’s something different about how Matty says it this time, something resigned and knowing, like he's admitting his patience, giving in to waiting however long it'll take for Mitch to play catch up. 

It figures that after years of chirping Auston about his seemingly permanent emotional constipation that'd he sneak out of left field, making it to home before Mitch even realized they were in a race to home base. 

After a year of edging Matts out of his shell Mitch thinks it really shouldn't surprise him that Auston's slowly turned this 'love' game into a competition, taking each step of Mitch's openness with him and others a step further. 

When Mitch finally snaps himself out of his daze, he still puts the rest of his jeans away before he lets himself look at Auston, counting the seconds down in his head. On ten he turns around, greeted by tan skin and fanned out eyelashes. 

“Goodnight, Matty.”

There’s no response, but he never expected one, like Auston didn't wait for his returned ‘I love you,’ knowing it wouldn't come. 

When there’s no more clothes to put away, no more distractions, Mitch gives up, hitting the lights and curling up along Auston’s back. He smells faintly of cigars and champagne from when they sprayed some off of Mo’s balcony at midnight. 

The blankets are warm, the air freezing, and Auston’s skin is burning like a furnace, making everything too hot. There’s still not a single place Mitch would rather be. 

“I think I could love you,” he whispers. 

There’s nothing but heavy breaths in response, but that’s enough, a start. 

After years upon years of just _knowing_ , it’s hard to realize he’s doesn’t just ‘love’ Matty like he loves hockey, and his friends, and his teammates. This feels bigger, this feels important in the way that New Year’s eve and your birthday feel important. Mitch knows nothing will really be different tomorrow, Auston will still be in his bed, just like New Years day is never different, despite the start of a new year. All that’s changed is what Mitch knows is true. 

It’s a new year and he loves Auston Matthews and Auston loves him, too. It's a start. It's the beginning to their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the writer :)


End file.
